Bath time
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi decides to do something about Yami's bad hygiene! Puzzleshipping, fluffy limes etc.


I'm in a one shot mood today…so prepare to be blinded by one shots!

This one came from a doujinshi I read (I know I shouldn't but they're so good!) called Atfragrent for 5ds. I hope you enjoy!

Oh also contains lime. Heh.

* * *

><p>Bath time~<p>

Yugi couldn't help but overhear the TV as he walked into the game shop, it was the end of a long school day-though he had to be grateful that it was a Friday and had two spare days to rest up-Yugi glanced at his grandfather for an explanation but the elder only rolled his eyes as a sign of disapproval and let the teen climb up the stairs to find out for himself.

Yugi was soon lead to the living room where the TV inhabited and poked his head inside; Yami sat by the TV as he watched a tournament on the screen being played out, his own cards in his hands as he sorted through them. After being split from Yugi Yami had decided to stay with the younger boy and his grandfather, he helped out whenever he was asked to and was generally fine to have around-it stopped Yugi from losing his closest friend forever.

Yugi couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over his friends' body. Though there wasn't much to see as he was wearing the usual black leather pants and his tank top covered his chest it was the smaller masculine details Yugi liked; how his serious yet cam attitude made him so fun to be around like an older brother, how he didn't look pudgy like Yugi did and looked more like a real man, and how Yugi wished that Yami gave that soft happy look to the teen instead of the cards.

Yugi shook his head to clear his mind before marching in and grabbing the controller, turning it down slightly 'Please be a little more quiet Yami' Yugi advised and turned to his friend.

'Sorry' Yami apologised and glanced up at Yugi 'It was quiet before…the TV must be broke'.

'Probably, it's nearly as old as grandpa' Yugi chuckled and turned to him 'You having fun down there?'

A soft chuckle left Yami's throat 'Yes. Just planning changes to our deck' He explained and showed Yugi the cards he added and took out.

'I see' Yugi slipped his bag off and sat down next to Yami 'Do you think it'll work?'

'I think it might'.

Yugi smiled and his eyes travelled down 'Eww, Yami'.

Yami sat up 'What?'

'Look at your feet! They're pitch black!'

Yami blinked and looked at the sole of his feet, indeed his sole of his feet were covered with stains and dirt. Yami shrugged his shoulders casually at the state 'It's not that bad'.

Yugi frowned. There was only one contrast between the two; Yugi was obsessed with his hygiene, Yami didn't care as much. Yami found it odd that Yugi would take a bath every other day, and a shower between those days, he complained that he found it obsessive and told Yugi he should take it more slowly. Yugi however couldn't understand why Yami was so calm about being dirty; it was dirt, and it wasn't nice. No normal human being would like to go around for days without having a bath-but then again Yami wasn't exactly a normal human being.

'You need a bath' Yugi protested 'When was the last time you had a bath?'

'Hmm…about…Tuesday'.

'That was four days ago!'

'And?'

'And you need to take baths more regularly' Yugi shook his head with a sigh 'You could get stinky and no one would want to be around you!'

'If I do start to smell then I would take a bath' Yami smiled and patted Yugi's head 'It is not that bad. You need to relax more'.

'You need to start taking your personal appearance a bit more seriously' Yugi mumbled back before standing up 'Alright…I'm going to get changed, I'll be back down in a minute'.

'Okay Yugi' And Yami once again turned to his cards and the screen.

Yugi picked up his bag and walked out of the room, though when climbing the stairs he pulled a small smirk "I'll make sure he takes a bath more regularly".

* * *

><p>Yami had waited for Yugi for fifteen minutes, he did start to worry but was sure no harm had fallen for him and was simple taking his time. Yami put his deck to one side once he had organised it and waited for his partner to come down, but then he heard a clink and turned, only to widen at the sight.<p>

Yugi stood in some old clothes of his-consisting of a baggy white T-shirt and some blue shorts-with a bucket of water in one hand and a sponge in the other, a large grin on his face. Yami backed a little 'Yugi?' He questioned unsurely 'What are you doing?'

'Since you won't take a bath, I thought I'd bring the bath to you' Yugi then dunked the sponge in the water and took it out dripping wet 'Now stay still'.

'You're joking right?'

Yugi shook his head and tried to make a dive for Yami, but the pharaoh quickly scrambled to his feet and like a cat ran away from the water, but Yugi simply chased after him and tried to soothe him in by making promises-Yami wasn't going to fall for that trick though.

Yugi quickly caught up with him and as Yami turned managed to sponge him in the face. Yami groaned and wiped his face with his arm and spat out the loose water that ended up in his mouth, Yugi only giggled as Yami tried to wipe the water away.

'That tastes disgusting' Yami grimaced and turned to Yugi 'What did you put in the water?'

'Soap of course' Yugi replied cheerfully and backed Yami into his room 'You can't have a bath without soap. Now sit mister so I can do your feet'.

He pushed Yami lightly so he sat on his bed and grabbed one foot before sponging it down. Yami watched for a few moments before he started to chuckle and tried pulling his leg away 'Yugi stop that tickles' Yami pleaded.

'Not yet, it's almost clean' Yugi bit his lip and dipped the sponge in the water again to soak it and carried on cleaning again.

Yami tried to fight back the laughs but they became more unbearable and attempted to wriggle his foot out again 'Yugi stop! Stop!'

'Stay still Yami' Yugi scolded.

'I said stop!' He managed to get his foot free when Yugi was cleaning it, though cringed when he did.

He had accidentally kicked upwards and with Yugi cleaning his foot the sponge went straight into his face. The sponge gently slid from the teens face and landed into the bucket with a plop to follow, Yugi stared with a frown and a pout which only made Yami chuckle some more at his dripping face.

'I'm so sorry' Yami apologised and hid his laughter behind his hand 'It just…tickled too much'.

'That's it' Yugi grabbed the sponge again tightly in his grasp and then lunged at Yami, pinning him down on the bed before thrusting the sponge onto Yami's chest, arms and legs to soak his clothes. Yami only laughed and grabbed the sponge so he could thrust it against Yugi's chest and dampen his clothes. The two ended up in a laughing embrace trying to get back at the other before they finally gave in and laid on the bed in a panting giggling fit with their clothes soaked through.

Yugi gave a small blush as he realised that he was on Yami's chest, being in such a place was rare for anyone let alone Yugi so he took in as much as he could, gently holding the wet shirt within his grasp he heard Yami give a quiet laugh.

'That wasn't a bath' Yami panted 'That was torture'.

Yugi giggled 'You did laugh though' Yugi pointed out with a smile 'So it must've been good torture'.

'Hmm…guess so'.

Yugi glanced up and was taken in by the crimson eyes; such beautiful red orbs stared back at his own, and he was sucked in by their alluring gaze. Yugi only had to blink before burning shades of red and realising they were kissing.

Yami claimed Yugi's lips passionately as his hand slithered around and tangled in his wet locks as they stuck to his fingers, his other hand holding onto Yugi's waist and persuading it down to meet his hip. Yugi's eyes fluttered but he kissed Yami back, his hands clutching his shirt tightly in case he felt that it was all a dream, but it was very much real. Their kiss turned fervently and both of their tongues ended up inside the others mouth as small moans passed from their lips, by then Yami's hand on Yugi's waist was trying to pull up his shirt, tugging on it until it was to Yugi's armpits and he began to fondle with Yugi's chest.

Yugi gave gasps in their kisses as Yami squeezed and played with his buds, a red flush filled Yugi's cheeks as short bursts of pleasure ran through him and made his body wriggle at the feelings building up inside him-though this action caused their crotches to rub together and make both of them moan loudly at the touch.

'A-Ah!' Yugi pulled away from the kiss and gasped at the touches to his chest and crotch 'Y-Yami! S-So good! Mmm!'

Yami only gave small pants at the touch and continued to flick his nipples making Yugi moan louder 'A-Ah! Yami I love you! Ngh! Ah!' Yugi moaned and clawed at Yami's chest.

Soon Yami's hands stopped moving around his chest which caused Yugi to stop wriggling-which he rather hated- Yugi panted lightly and looked down at Yami who gave a small blush at his cheeks.

Yugi burned bright red and looked away, taking his fingers off of Yami's clothes and slipping off his lap and sat on the bed, his head hung in shame with what he said 'Y-You still smell' Yugi commented 'Y-You should take a real shower'.

'Right' Yami said vaguely as he stood up, he walked to the door and took the handle before turning to Yugi 'What about you?'

'They're old clothes, I'll just change out of them and dry myself' Yugi answered.

'No I mean…do you want to take a shower?' Yami asked as his blush deepened 'With…me?'

Yugi looked up at the male, disbelief in what he was asked, but he simply smiled and walked over to Yami to place a kiss on his lips 'Yes. I'd like that' He answered.

* * *

><p>And I think everyone knows what happened after that. And the moral of the story? Take a bath regularly or you'll get Yugi chasing you around with a sponge!<p>

To be honest I kinda imagine Yami to be very hygienic –laughs- Egyptians took pride in staying clean so I imagine it would rub off as well. But oh well, it's nice to put me in the stories (Down with baths! XD)

Review if you like!


End file.
